The present invention relates to an antilocking control system of the type including at least one sensor to measure the speed of a vehicle wheel, an evaluation circuit which receives the signals from the sensor and processes them into control signals, and a brake pressure control device which responds to the control signals to effect a variation in the brake pressure, and in which the occurrence of wheel slip of a certain magnitude and/or a wheel deceleration of a certain magnitude initiates a reduction in pressure.
Known antilocking control systems regulate the brake pressure by means of slip signals and/or deceleration and acceleration signals. Threshold values are provided for all three parameters and the above-mentioned signals are generated only if these thresholds are exceeded by the slip, the acceleration and/or the deceleration. The devices required by these systems for measuring acceleration, deceleration and their thresholds have proven to be difficult to design in the digital signal processing art.